The coolest and weirdest year at Hogwarts
by Sonmina
Summary: This is Ginerva Weasley's sixth year at Hogwarts, and she suddenly becomes freinds with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy! What does the Golden Trio think of this? What about Ginny's family? Read to find out!
1. Just the Begining

Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!

Ginerva Weasley stepped into a compartment on the train and put away her luggage. She lay down in silence, but not for long.

"Weaslette?" a familiar voice drawled.

"Oh no," she said, "not this early in the year."

She sat up, only to be staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

A/n- Yeah, 'tis very short, I know! But remember, it _is_ the first chapter!


	2. Talk

Talk

"Oy! What's the She-Weasel doing here!" came another voice as the compartment door slid open.

"Oh yes Zabini, because I _really_ know!" Draco Malfoy said sarcastically. "But seriously, what _are_ you doing here, Weaslette?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, I was lying down you oh-so rudely interrupted me, Malfoy!" Ginny answered.

"No She-Weasel –" Draco started.

"Dammit Malfoy, I have a freaking name!" Ginny yelled.

"Ah, the famous Weasley temper!" Draco said, "Anyway, I was sitting in this compartment, waiting for Blaise, and who should come in, but you?"

"Ah! So Draco was ignored by a girl!" Blaise Zabini said, as though it was impossible, "Well there's a first!"

Draco glared at Blaise, "So anyway, back to my question, _Ginerva_, what are you doing here?" Ginny was blushing furiously.

"Well, what does it look like, Ferret-face! I'm sitting here!"

"No," Draco said, "you _were_ sitting here, now you're leaving. So shoo!"

Ginny huffed angrily, "No. way. I'm. Staying. Deal with it." She sat back down. "_You_ can leave."

"Heh, for a Weasel, I like you." Blaise said, sitting down next to Ginny, putting his arm around her.

Ginny's left eyes twitched and Draco cocked an eyebrow. Draco shrugged and sat down on the other side of her.

Ginny bit her lip. Just then, Harry and Dream Team burst in!

A/n- It's longer! Betcha can't wait to see what happens next chapter, when the Golden Trio bursts in!


	3. Dream Team Craziness

Dream Team Craziness

"Don't worry Gin! We'll save you!" cried Ronald Weasley.

"Get away from her!" Hermione Granger yelled at Draco and Blaise.

"Ginny, never fear, for the Dream Team is here!" Harry Potter declared.

"Huzzah!" the Golden Trio yelled, getting into a cool pose.

Ginny, Draco, and Blaise stood there open-mouthed.

"Are they always like this?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately." Ginny complained.

"Well, this day is just choc-full of surprises." Blaise comments.

Draco and Ginny nod, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stay in their poses.

"Yeah, I'm bored, lets go find a different compartment." Draco says.

"Yeah, sure."

The three watch as Draco, Ginny and Blaise leave.

"Well…" Harry says.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Hermione finishes.

Ron nods. Then, it finally hits him. Like a million pound anvils striking at the lower part of his body.

"OY! THAT'S MY SISTER!"

A/n- Yesh, I'm crazy. Funniness is the key to happiness.

Luna-Tunafish: OOH! My first flame! So cool! Now, I should have made this clear from the get-go, and I apologize! The sixth book never happened when it comes to this fanfiction! And that was just chapter 1! Soon, I will get more ideas, and there will be longer chapters!


	4. Ginny’s Recap

Ginny's Recap

Ginny lay in her bed in the common room, thinking about what happened during the Welcoming Feast in the Great Hall.

Everyone has just finished being Sorted, and is eating already as Blaise runs over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Gin!" he called.

Ginny swallowed her food, "Yes?"

"For you, Miss Weasley, darling." Blaise said, in a joking manner, handing Ginny a note. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were glaring daggers at him.

"Ginerva Weasley," Ginny read aloud "You are cordially invited to sit with the Slytherins when ever you wish, and are allowed to attend to all Slytherin Parties." Ginny snorted, "Sincerely Yours, Draco"

"Well?" Blaise said.

"Sure! Why the hell not!" Ginny got up.

"Oh, no you don't! Ginerva Molly Weasley, I forbid you from going!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Miriam Weasley, I don't give a damn!" Ginny yelled back. The Hall went silent.

"My middle name is NOT Miriam!"

"OF course it isn't you doofus! It's King Loser of all Retarded Losers!"

The Great Hall broke out into laughter and Ron's ears went red. Ginny walked with Blaise to the Slytherin table, high-fiving the Slytherins as she went.

"Yeah you better leave!" Ron yelled.

"OOH! Nice comeback!" Someone from the Slytherin table yelled.

Ginny sat next to Draco. "Ooh, dinner and a show!" He laughed.

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it, I will have to apologize to him soon." Ginny says "So…What exactly are Slytherin parties? I've heard of them, but what makes them so special?"

"That, dear Weasel, you will have too fine out next weekend." Draco said. He handed her a small slip of paper. "It has the date for the first Slytherin party of the year, and the password for our dorm."

"OY! Draco! Stalker alert!" Blaise called.

Draco gasped, grabbed Ginny's hand, and they ran right out of the Great Hall.

"This way!" he yelled, dragging Ginny along. He stopped at a door. "We need a place to hide, we need a place to hide, we need a place to hide."

The door opened into a nice cozy room. Lights, a T.V., a couch, and a fire place. They ran inside.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Ginny screamed.

"Sorry, Pansy Parkinson, my annoying stalker was, well, stalking me."

"Oh. You got it bad." She sat down in front of the heated fireplace.

Draco sat next to her. "You have no idea."

Ginny smiles at him and laughs. Draco, feeling very insecure, says "What? I got something on my face? My hair ok? What're you laughin' at!"

"Nothing, we should go now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

And they left.

And now, Ginny was here, smiling to herself at the memory that would never leave her.

A/n- Aww, how cute! Can Ginny have a crush? And now, for my reviewers! YAY! I have reviewers!

Melanctha- Yes. Hilarity is my strongest point!

Alexandria J. Malfoy- Odd is my middle name. Well, actually, it isn't, it's Nicole, but off topic! Thanks!

jjp91- WHEE! You sound like you have a cool life! I usually update every two days or so, unless I'm grounded, so that's why I'm updating today!

Ohyeah100- Oh, I'm workin' on it! I have great ideas stuck in my head!


	5. Hermione's Idea

Hermione's Idea

"I hate the fact my sister hangs out with Draco Malfoy! It's like they have a thing together! It truly annoys the crap out of me!" Ron yells.

They were in the girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle had vacated for a little while.

"Don't worry Ron," Hermione says, "I have a great plan! Over the summer I went and visited Diagon Ally, and picked up this kit." She showed Harry and Ron a little box that said "Create-a-Friend!"

She opened up the box of little body parts and everything necessary to create a being.

"See! Look, now we put together a girl that would be just right for Malfoy."

They looked at the parts. "It's like a puzzle." Harry says.

They started to put the person together. Sand colored hair, green eyes, skin to match the hair, just a bit lighter, and a slate colored tank-top with a hot pink mini-skirt.

"Next, we give her a personality and a name, like an identity." Ron says, reading the instruction list.

"Well, I'll make her my pure-blooded, mudblood hating, cousin." Hermione says, "And we'll call her Darla Austins."

"She should hate you, and other non-pure bloods, especially Ginny." Harry put in. "With a crush on Malfoy."

"And she should be a Slytherin too!" Ron said.

"All, right, now, we all join hands," Hermione said, "And say together:

"Hot and cold, strong and weak. Bring us Darla Austins to live and speak."

A bright white flashing light, explosions. And in the midst of it all, stood one girl, fully clothed, and obviously, alive.

A/n- I got this idea from a dream last night. Weird, huh? Now to talk to my fans! I HAVE FANS!

Eve Granger- I totally understand! Draco and Gin forever! I get lots of time to update! So never fear! Besides, I'm very original and tend to come up with loads of crazy stuff! Especially this week, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday are all half days for me! And no school the rest of the week!

jjp91- Whee! I'm so damneded happy! You're a fan!

Crimson and Chrome 42- More fans! I love you all!

Alexandria J. Malfoy- Hilarious and odd! And odd is my middle name! Well, no its not, wait, didn't I go over this yesterday? Never mind! See all you fans in an hour, 'cause here comes chapter six!


	6. Darla Austin

Darla Austins

Darla Austins looked herself over, then the room. "Ew. Gross. What the hell am I doing here, Mudblood?"

"Nothing, but right now, we're going to see Ginny and Draco!" Hermione said, "Come on boys! And quit drooling!"

Harry and Ron closed their mouths, "Yes ma'am!"

------

Ginny and Blaise were laughing and Draco's jokes.

"Hiya Draco!" came a girl's voice from behind him. He turned around to face Darla.

"Hi, my name is Darla Austins."

"Hi, I'm Draco, and" Draco started, "I don't care."

He put his arm around Ginny, "And this is Ginny, my _girlfriend_"

Ginny was surprised and first, but smiled at the thought nonetheless.

Darla's right eye twitched, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's.

Blaise smiled. It was all going according to plan.

Plan? What plan? I bet you're all very confused now, huh? Well too bad, 'cause chapter 7 comes out tomorrow! Wow, three days and 7 chapters! I'm on a roll! I love you, fans! Keep reviewing!


	7. Plan?

Plan?

Blaise had a plan. A plan to match make Ginny and Draco. He had thought it up during the summer, he had.

He had told Draco to save him a seat, slowly pushed Ginny into that compartment on the train, and he had also had Hermione by the Create-a-Friend box!

He knew everything was going to happen the way he had it planned, and it did.

Slowly, Ginny and Draco got to know each other, especially when he told pansy where Draco was sitting during the Welcoming Feast.

Some might call it smart, others retarded.

Now, Ginny and Draco were officially together since 'Darla Austins' arrived.

He knew the Golden Trio wouldn't like Ginny hanging out with Slytherins, and would ask for Hermione's help. Hermione would have no choice but to show them the Create-a-Friend box. They would create a Draco-like girl, set her on him, and Draco would ignore Darla. Then he would tell her he and Ginny were going out, so now they were officially together.

Yes, it was all going according to plan. Blaise grinned evilly.

"OY! Blaise, what's with the crazy grin!" Draco yelled.

"Nothing!" he yelled back.

**ATTENTION ALL FANS!**

Stupid retarded me got myself grounded. I will be off for a week or so!

To my fans:

The Dream Team is NOT evil! They all just care for Ginny and Harry has a secret crush on her! OOPS! I wasn't supposed to tell y'all that!

Dan-Chan Haru-san: HIYA DAN! You really DID read my fic! Yippee-dee-doodles!


	8. Smiles All Around

Smiles all around

Darla growled in anger. He had rejected her! HER! How he could dare!

The same thoughts were going around in Harry, Hermione, and Ron's minds.

"NOOOOOO! MY SISTER IS DATING THE SLYTHERIN SEX GOD!" Ron yelled, leaving the Great Hall.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry growled, angered about who Ginny was dating also.

Hermione had gone to calm down Darla.

Just then, Draco and Ginny left the Great Hall too. Ginny tripped over her feet, knocked down Draco as she went, and started giggling uncontrollably. Draco laughed too.

Harry and Ron ran behind a wall to spy.

Five seconds later they ran away screaming bloody murder. Well, at least Harry was, Ron was yelling some thing along the lines of "NO! GINNY! KISSING MALFOY! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! THEY BURN!"

----------------------Meanwhile with Draco and Ginny------------------

Draco had Ginny pinned to the floor, Ginny who made no objection to this of course, when Harry and Ron were looking.

They laughed, and harder hearing Ron's screams.

"I better go; I'll have to face Ron sometime." Ginny said.

Draco smiled. "Sounds like fun, can I come?"

Ginny giggled, "Harry and Ron would beat the pulp out of you with they're bare hands!"

Draco, being verbally defeated, said "Fine, but tell me how it goes!"

She smiles and nods, "Ok."

HULLO FANS! Imah gon give y'all a preview of chapter 9, 'Ron's Talk and the Kiss of Death'

"All right, I guess I approve" Ron says.

Harry put his face closer towards Ginny's, "I love you Gin."

"Ginny! How could you!" Draco yelled, stamping at the floor in anger. One small tear slid down his cheek.

Blaise shook his head, what a day.

WOAH! BETCHA ALL CAN'T WAIT NOW!


	9. Ron’s Talk and the Kiss of Death

Ron's Talk and the Kiss of Death

Ginny gave a big sigh and stepped into the common room.

"Ginny, we need to talk!" Ron yelled, the second she walked in.

"Well at least we agree on something!" Ginny snapped. She sat on a small arm chair.

"Why?" was all he said.

"'Why' what?" Ginny asked

Ron sighed. "Why Malfoy? Why, of all the other guys, did you have to choose the evil Death Eater git Malfoy?

"One, he is NOT a Death Eater! Two, he is NOT evil! Both of those qualities belong to his father! Three, I happen to like Draco! He is nice, fun, and just hilarious! Besides, we're just friends!" Ginny yelled.

"Then how come you were kissing that git!" Ron screamed.

"Because you and Harry were spying on us, so we thought we'd give you a show!"

Ron sighed. "Why?"

"Because I just so happen to like that 'Evil Death Eater git'." Ginny said, quietly.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Alright."

"'Alright' what?" Ginny asked

Ron gave his little sister a hug. "I approve."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks! I gotta go tell Draco! I have to meet him by the girl's bathroom."

And she ran off.

Harry was listening to the conversation. He shook his head at Ron's stupidity. How could Ron let his sister date that stupid ferret. He pulled on his invisibility cloak and ran after her.

Ginny stopped by the bathroom door, and Harry came out of his cloak.

"GIN! We need to talk!"

"Oh, Gods, not you too!"

"Gin, please hear me out." Harry pleaded.

She sighed, "Fine make it quick."

Harry put his face closer towards Ginny's, "I love you Gin." He kissed her.

"Hey Gin, I thought I heard voices-" Draco came out of the bathroom. He looked at them.

"GINNY! How could you!" Draco yelled, stamping at the floor in anger. He ran away to his common room.

"But-Draco! WAIT!"

she tried to run after him, but it was too late. Ginny ran up to Harry and gave him a nice hard slap.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny screamed, "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME? HOW DARE YOU KISS ME AFTER YOU DUMPED ME LAST YEAR! DID YOU REALLY THINK I STILL HAVE FEELINGS AFTER YOU DUMPED ME!"

"Gin! I only dumped you because you weren't safe dating me!" Harry defended himself.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU REALLY DUMPED ME! I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU AND HERMIONE LOOK AT EACHOTHER! I'VE EVEN CAUGHT YOU TOO SNOGGING!" Ginny yelled.

Harry was stunned. Ginny slapped him again and ran to find Draco.

She ran into his common room. "Draco! I'm sorry! It was all Harry! He followed me and-!" She looked at Draco. He was alone.

Ginny had walked in on Draco and Darla snogging.

Blaise shook his head, what a day.

A/n- HI! Sorry for the delay! Been totally busy! I had homework, my mom had to restart her computer, re-download word, and all that junk. Also, there's Thanksgiving. Friends I haven't seen in ages from Florida came over to New Jersey for Thanksgiving weekend.

How d'you all love this twist! I decided not to add the part with Draco crying because it was totally ooc!

Anyway fans, I love you all and keep reviewing!


	10. The End?

A/n- Lots of cursing! BEWARE!

The End

"Oh, I see how it is." Ginny said, shocked. "You get mad when you see Harry kissing me, and go snog Darla to get me pissed. Well guess what, Malfoy? It worked!"

Draco didn't answer, a bit surprised that she went back to calling him by his surname.

"Austins, Malfoy, I just want you to know I hate you both."

Ginny stomped off.

Blaise took a look at Draco and Darla, a good look. He realized that Draco was on top of Darla and he didn't even bother to move their position.

Blaise shook his head at Draco. "You could have at least talked to Gin before you snogged Darla, you dunderhead."

"I can't believe him!" Ginny cried on Ron's shoulder, "Both of them!"

Ginny was, obviously, talking about Harry and Draco.

"There, there Gin, it's ok, it's ok."

Ginny let out a big sob.

"Yeah Gin, you don't need any of them." said Luna dreamily.

Ginny told Luna and Ron what had happened when she went over to see Draco. Now they were in the library. Everybody had left.

Blaise growled at Draco. "Get out Darla."

"What if I don't want to?" Darla sneered.

"Listen you artificial being, get the hell out of here before I reread your instruction manual and figure out how the shit I get you out of this world!" Blaise threatened.

Darla gulped. "Later Drakkie!" she winked and left.

Draco buried his head in his hands. "Dear God, she's turning into Pansy!"

"Shut up you insensitive prick!" Blaise snapped.

Draco was taken aback. Blaise never acted this way.

"I've had enough of your bullshit! You date a girl, shag her, tear her heart out, and get another girl! Then you repeat the bloody process!

"Then I help you find one girl who's perfect for you, Ginny, fell in love, saw Harry and her kissing, and snogged Darla!

"Didn't you even think that maybe it was Pot-head kissing her and not her back? Or are you just too stupid to see that?

"And I blame you completely for hurting her!"

Draco hesitated, and then said, "Well like you bloody know how it is! Besides, you did nothing!"

"Really? Well, I planned everything-except for this-but seeing as how you can handle all your fucking messes and fucking nonsense and find your perfect girl by yourself, I'm not playing the fucking matchmaker anymore!"

And with that, Blaise left.

Ron and Luna had finally left Ginny alone in the library by herself when Harry came in.

And Blaise following him.

"Gin, look-!" Harry started, but Blaise punched him.

"You stupid son of a bitch, how dare you! Have you no clue what just happened to poor Ginny?"

Harry didn't answer, but ran away with a black eye and a broken, bloody nose.

Ginny ran to Blaise and hugged him, 'Thanks, I can't stand him anymore." She sobbed, "Why are all you boys so damn complicated."

"Because we're all idiots." Blaise answered.

Ginny chuckled, "Aww, Blaise, that helps. Your sure know what to say to make a girl feel better."

"I try.

"Anyway you shouldn't feel bad. Potter is an idiot and doesn't deserve you. And Draco doesn't know what he's missing."

"But I don't get why Draco wouldn't let me explain what happened." Ginny said.

"Because I'm a complete dunderhead who misunderstood what happened." Said a voice coming into the abandoned library room.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Said Blaise, stepping out.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Ginny spoke.

"Well? You came here for a reason, so either speak up or shut up."

"I deserved that." Draco stated.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious."

"I deserved that too. Right, anyway, I'm seriously sorry about what happened. I flipped out and I seriously fucked everything up. Blaise hates me, Darla and Pansy are being even more stalkerish lately, and worstly, you hate me all down to the last fucking gut."

"I-I don't hate you, I'm super pissed, yes, but I don't hate you. In fact, I-I love you Draco. Ron gave his approval-not that I needed it!-and is ok with everything. Friends, or lovers."

"Gin, I love you too, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore, and in order for that to happen, I can't see you at all. Ever."

Draco left and Ginny cried harder than ever.

A/n- Not the happy ending you were all expecting, huh? Very sad, upsetting ending. And with that, I leave you.

JUST KIDDING!

This is Ginny's full sixth year! There's more to come!

I LOVE YOU FANS!

And sorry for the late update! SORRY!


	11. Reconciliation or No?

Reconciliation or No?

"Idiot."

"I know."

"Moron."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"I know."

"Fat ass."

"I kno-WAIT A BLOODY SECOND! I DO NOT HAVE A FAT ASS! IT'S FAIRLY SKINNY!"

"No ass."

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Dunderhead."

"FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, I KNOW!" Draco screamed. Draco and Blaise were walking through the halls after he and Ginny's little 'talk'.

"I left so you and Ginny could make up, not breakup!" Blaise yelled.

"I know."

"Shut up."

---

"I hate Harry, I hate Darla, I hate Draco, I hate Ron, I hate Hermione, I hate Luna, I hate Blaise, I hate…myself. Myself for letting him leave. Wait a second? Why am I crying over that bastard?" Ginny got up from bed, snatched Harry's invisible cloak, which was thankfully left forgotten on the couch, and left the common room.

Ginny was currently walking through the halls, but stopped when she heard talking.

"I left so you and Ginny could make up, not breakup!"

"I know."

"Shut up."

There he was, the boy who made her heart do flips and break. She threw off the cloak in a fit off rage and lunged at Draco, knocking her arm on his nose.

"OWWWW! Weasel! YOU BROKE MY PERFECT NOSE!"

"Oh, my apologies Malfoy, but you broke my heart, so I broke your nose."(I found the quote while I was doing something on quizilla!)

Blaise clapped, "WOW GIN! That was way cool! Especially the quote!"

Ginny blushed, "Heheh, yeah, I know!" Ginny turned to Draco and said, "You said you didn't want hurt me, but you hurt me more than ever when you broke up with me! But I don't care if I hurt, as long as I'm with you, cause Draco…I love you."

Draco got up, used _Episky(sp?) _and cleaned off his nose. "Ginny…" he stroked her cheek, "being together…us…you wouldn't be-"

"Don't even think about saying the word safe! My God, that is the worst break up line, aside from it's not you, it's me. That's exactly what Harry said to me when we broke up! You don't wanna be like Harry, do you?"

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Draco. Kiss me."

Draco did as she said and kissed her with the white hot passion of one thousand burning-----AHEM!

Blaise backed away slowly, not wanting to break those two up. Plus, he thought he heard Filch.

Shortly after Blaise left, Filch _did_ come out and he caught Draco and Ginny kissing. "Off to the Headmaster for ya. Heheh."

A/n- Damn! I haven't been on in ages! PEOPLES! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! There are sooooo many reasons I haven't been on. Grounded and a virus infected computer is one of them. Two. Of them.


	12. Rarara! Jess is back!

Rarara! Jess is back!

Ginny woke up late the next day, Saturday, smiling, after remembering what happened the night before with Draco. Ginny noticed the time and saw it was 12:38pm. She had missed breakfast and was close to missing lunch if she didn't get cleaned up and to the Great Hall.

She showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and left for lunch. When entering the Great Hall, she realized she didn't want to sit with the Gryffindors that day, because of Harry. So she walked up to Ron, said good morning and left for the Slytherin table. Blaise and Draco greeted her cheerfully, and Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why so chaste today, Draco?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Thought I'd try something new. But if you didn't like that we could always go back to my roo-"

"Groooowwwwwllllll."

"Was that….YOUR STOMACH!" Blaise asked, laughing.

"…Possibly…" Ginny answered blushing. "I did miss breakfast!"

"Well enjoy!" Draco said, shoveling sweet potatoes down her throught.

"OK! Not as romantic as you think Draco!"

-----

After a filling lunch, Ginny grabbed her notebook and went on the school grounds to right her romance novel.

_"It was night and I was in my shower when the ninjas attacked..."_

Suddenly a shadow leaned over Ginny. She covered her notebook and looked up to see Darla.

"You may think you won, but this isn't over."

"Yeah, whatever whore."

Darla glared, and left.

'Odd encounter,' Ginny thought. 'She really doesn't say much.'

" 'ello, darling" Came a voice from behind Ginny. He covered her eyes "Guess who?"

"Quit it Blaise!" Ginny yelled cheerily, "I'm trying to write my novel!"

"I didn't know you were an author." Blaise said thoughtfully. "What kind is it? Action, adventure, romance, humor, may I go on?"

"Romance and adventure, really."

He scanned what she had written and said, "Hmmmm, Ninjas?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH NINJAS?"

"Nothing, nothing," Blaise defended. "I was just wondering…Couldn't this be more, oh I don't know, more creative?"

"More creative then ninjas?" Ginny asked, her head falling to the side, and her red orange hair following the movements.

"Well, I don't know, yetis, ogres, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

"You know about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Ginny wondered, very astounded. She knew her friend Luna knew all about them! She didn't think anyone else knew!

"Well, I've read about them in the Quibbler and they really interested me! So I decided to check the Alps for them, and I got pictures! Wanna see!" He reached into his jacket pocket.

"No, but I know someone who's been dying for proof they exist!"

"REALLY? People are rarely interested for some reason!"

"Yeah…" Ginny said, "Wonder why…"

-----

"Oi! LUNA!"

Luna Lovegood turned her head around to where the noise was coming from. She was wearing her coke bottle glassed, bottele cap necklace, and radish earings, while holding a copy of the latest issue of the Quibbler which hadn't been released yet.

"Why yes, Ginny?" Luna said dreamily as ever.

"Blaise hear has proof of Snumple-Corned Horkacks!" Ginny told Luna.

"They're called Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Both Luna and Blaise corrected. Then they realized they said it at the same time, looked at each other, and blushed.

"Yeah yeah, whateve-WAIT A SECOND-DID YOU BOTH JUST SAY THAT AT THE SAME TIME?" Ginny questioned, obviously freaked out.

"…"

"OH! I'm sensin' a LURVE CONNECTION over here! Hehe, I'll leave you two alone!" And on that note, Ginny turned on her heels and left.

"So, uh you actually have proof? Daddy would love to have that in his article!" Luna said.

"Yeah, I keep my pictures with me at all times next to my Mermaid Fin."


	13. Traumatic Troubles? Seeing Double?

A/N- KK FANS! Just wanna say Jess has returned and plans to stay for the summer! I haven't update din forever because no one gets grounded as much as me! Or gets as many viruses! Anywho, school's been a drag, and since summer came I've been yelling at myself to update! And then I'd keep pushing it off saying, 'Tonight' or 'Tomorrow'. Until yesterday, I finally decided enough was enough! So, I thank you fellow readers, fans and reviewers and shall start writing the chapter! Here is the beginning of chapter 13!

Traumatic Troubles? Seeing Double? Ginny's freaked!

Ginny smiled after leaving, knowing it would be a successful match! She walked through the Great Hall and turned to the library. Taking out her notebook and sitting in one of the chairs, she held her pen and set the book down on the table. She closed her eyes and leaned her head upwards towards the ceiling. Suddenly there was another shadow above her and someone captured a kiss.

"Draco…" She mumbled playfully. She opened her eyes to look into Draco's harsh, yet playful eyes.

Instead, Ginny looked up into Green eyes. Toad green eyes. The same eyes she had adored but a year ago.

Suddenly Ginny's beautiful features twisted into an expression of pure disgust and hate.

"Merlin, Harry, you're such an asshole!" Ginny yelled, quietly(Heh, tha's an oxymoron!) "What the hell was that for!"

"To show my feelings!" Harry said calmly, a smile on his face.

"You know Harry, you may look nice on the outside, but now I know you for who you truly are!" Ginny grabbed her books and ran out of the library in tears. Then Ginny crashed into someone.

"20 points from Gryffindors, Miss Weasley. No running in the halls." Ginny looked up to realize she had run into Severus Snape. Looking up at him with teary eyes she grabbed his cloak and started cry into it.

"EHH! Miss Weasley! Stop the crying! Please!" Snape sighed in frustration and patted her head a few times and pulled her into his office. He mixed a few potions together and handed it to her.

Ginny looked at it curiously.

"Don't worry it's not poison, it'll just calm you down until I can call Mr. Malfoy to get you out."

Ginny nodded and swallowed down the potion. A few seconds later she passed out.

-----

When Ginny awoke, she noticed she wasn't in Professor Snape's office, or her room. She looked around and saw lovely serpent green walls, afour poster bedroom, and a king sized bed. Then she realized: THIS MUST BE DRACO'S HEAD BOY ROOM!


	14. MY GOD IT WAS JUST HOT CHOCOLATE!

A/N- SOOOO! Before I update I owe ya'll bunchies of apologies! BUT! I have fond time to update! And expect a LOOOONG chappie! AND TONS OF FLUFF! And so it begins……………………………..Ok, now…..

MY GOD IT WAS JUST HOT CHOCOLATE!

When Ginny awoke, she noticed she wasn't in Professor Snape's office, or her room. She looked around and saw lovely serpent green walls, a four poster bedroom, and a king sized bed. Then she realized: THIS MUST BE DRACO'S HEAD BOY ROOM!

"HOLY SHIT!"

There was a sound from across the room and Ginny looked towards the couch in the room and noticed that someone was stirring awake underneath the blanket. Looking closely, Ginny realized it was none other than Draco, her boyfriend.

Draco woke up, looking at Ginny. "Oh, good morning," He said groggily.

Ginny nodded. "Merlin, what did Snape put in my drink? Some sort of potion to knock me out!"

"Ginny…?"

"Yeah?"

"Professor Snape only gave you hot chocolate."

"MY GOD IT WAS JUST HOT CHOCOLATE?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "You passed out then Snape called me into his office through Floo to pick you up. Now, it probably would have been smarter to bring you into your own dorm, but that stupid Fat Lady wouldn't let me in!"

"Gee Draco, I wonder why? Could it be because you needed the password?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"It's too early for your sarcasm, Gin."

"Not really."

"Uh huh. Check the time."

"Whoops." Ginny said, noticing it was 5 am. She gave him a shy smile, "Sorry!"

"Yeah. You're lucky you're a girl, or I'd kick you out of my bed and my room."

"Come sleep with me then," Ginny said, not really registering what she had said until she saw the looking on Draco's face.

"I MEANT FOR YOU TO LIE NEXT TO ME, YOU PERV!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm a growing boy! I have needs too, you know!"

Suddenly Ginny started laughing. "Just get over here!"

Draco got up off the couch, in only boxers, and it was only them Ginny had noticed how well toned Draco actually was. He had six pack abs and huge biceps. She was shocked! She knew he was called the Slytherin God for a reason, but this! This was just too much! He as ripped!

Draco noticed her staring, but said nothing. He was used to these sorts of reactions by now, so he just went along with it. He sat lay down on the bed next to Ginny, facing her. Immediately, he was fast asleep. Ginny smiled, and cuddled towards him, staring hard at his chest. She heaved a sigh as she got closer to him. She was so close; she could hear his heart beating.

'So this is love, huh?' she thought. 'Must be. Or just heaven. Either way, it's nice to just be here, like this.'

"I wish we could just stay this like forever…"

-----

When Ginny awoke, the familiar warm presence was gone. She looked around. Draco wasn't there. She thought over where he'd be and checked the time.

"THAT JERK! He didn't wake me up for classes!"

Ginny ended up having to run around in a pair of pajamas to the whole other side of the school just to get to the Gryffindor dorm! AND NO ONE WAS THERE! What was worse was Ginny had Snape this period! She did not think seeing him after the night before and her being late would be good for her! She was dead meat!

She took a quick shower, pulled on her uniform and ran to Snape's classroom and was shocked at her sight!

…

Nothing.

No one was there but her and Professor Snape.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley. Not having a good _Saturday_, I suppose?"

Saturday. Oh shit. Saturday. Not Friday. _Saturday_.

Ginny hung her head and Snape tut-tut'd(A/N-Shut up, you try spelling that!). How was your night, by the way, Miss Weasley?"

"Kinda lousy. Yours?"

"Kinda lousy."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Right."

"Well, I'll see you later professor."

"Yeah, ok."

-----

Ginny went back to her dorm to change into a yellow top and blue slacks. Not the most attractive outfit, but the only clean clothes she had. It was either that, or a lime green jogging suit compliments of Mummy Weasley.

Ginny left the dorm to find Draco standing outside there tapping his foot impatiently. "I leave my private quarters for TWO MINUTES and your gone when I'm back! What the bloody hell?"

"SORRY DRACO! I thought it was a class day and you didn't feel like waking me up!"

"I'm not that terrible to you, am I!"

"Nu…"

"Exactly! I wouldn't ditch you like that!" Draco said, sighing, "Anyway, I'm going to see Blaise and eat lunch. You coming?"

Ginny smiled, "Of course!" She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together and set off to the Great Hall.

-----

The two walked into the Great Hall, still hand in hand. They made their way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise, who was sitting next to Luna. Ginny was confused. Since when did Luna sit there? Must have happened during the whole crumple-borned, no, snumple-torned, no, no, forget it. Never mind.

"Good morning Luna, Blaise!" Ginny said.

"Gin, what are you talking about? It's one in the afternoon!" Blaise corrected him.

"Wow. Shit. And all I had at night was hot chocolate!"

"Yeah…"

-----

It was dinner time, and most of the day had gone by uneventful. Until Dumbledore made his announcement.

"Good evening." The senile old man said. "I hope you all had a good Saturday. Now I know this is all very short notice, but I have decided to schedule a dance for Friday." Dumbledore smiled and cheers filled the Hall. He waved to them, motioning for them to be quiet. "Tomorrow I shall allow third years and up to visit Hogsmeade for clothes and whatnot. Younger students may owl their parents, asking for clothes."

More cheers filled the hall and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. My, how it sounded like fun!

A/n- Ok, this is crap, but it's three pages on my Microsoft Word and 1038 words and I tried my hardest on a LONG chapter! Till soon!


End file.
